


hand kissing is sacred

by brewstr



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, i wrote this instead of that, wip? who is she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brewstr/pseuds/brewstr
Summary: short friendshippy/just plain shippy domestic scene"hand kissing is sacred, high romance and i think we need to revive it" - tumblr c. 2017





	hand kissing is sacred

They lay side by side, Caleb watching a TV show on his laptop and Ben scrolling through Twitter on his phone. They could go on like this for hours, not a single word exchanged, zoned out and just being.

Ben yawned and shifted, pushing himself up a little further against the pillows under his head. Caleb’s hand suddenly landed on Ben’s stomach, palm up. Ben moved his phone to look at Caleb’s hand then turned his head to look at Caleb in confusion. Caleb was still looking at his laptop screen, obviously fixed on not returning Ben’s glance. Ben looked back at the hand. Caleb’s fingers curled into his palm briefly, indicating that he wanted something.

“What?” Ben breathed into a laugh, still confused, but aware that the question was useless.

Caleb gestured again. Ben put his hand in Caleb’s, assuming that was probably what he wanted. Immediately, Caleb grasped Ben’s hand and pulled it up to his face, planting a kiss on the back of it. He let go and his hand returned to the touchpad of his laptop and his face remained expressionless while Ben broke into laughter.

Caleb; inexplicable and spontaneous and sweet. He loved him. Ben lay there beside him, glowing with the warmth of it for the next hour.


End file.
